


Overworked

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comfort, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, a waste of perfectly good milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: You're several levels beyond exhausted. All you wanted was a quick snack before getting back to work.





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story featuring me during my exam week during my last semester in university. My undergraduate thesis was due in a few days and I had exams to study for after that. It was.... Rough.
> 
> Made on 03/24/2019.

Ah, you were exhausted. There was no other way to put it.

This upcoming week was going to be hell and you could already feel it. Reports to write, deadlines to meet, people to talk to… You were going to be rushed off your feet.

And you were already tired.

Deciding to emerge, you entered the common area. The last time you had seen another person was… Quite a few hours ago. You try to think back to who it was, Haruka, maybe?

It could be seen in your posture, your inability to focus. The way your shoulders hunched forward and how your feet trudged along, it was obvious. You barely cleared the door frame, grazing by slowly. Being out of your room was such a change of scenery, very different than the screen of your laptop.

All of the spreadsheets and tables were starting to get to you.

And it was late.

Not so late that you were alone, however. 

The blue hair and perfect posture gave Masato away. It made you want to straighten your back and not look so run down. Being that his back was to you, you made a noise of greeting that came out more like a grunt of annoyance. Clearing your throat, you swallowed your spit to try to greet him properly.

Some of the spit never made its way down quite right, you end up sputtering forward. You brought your arm up to try to muffle your coughs but god, you were a few steps away and he definitely heard you.

His eyes went wide as your cough continued. “Are you—?” Ignoring your attempt to wave him off, insisting that you really were okay, he promptly grabbed a cup and filled it with water. You took his offering in a shaky hand.

By now, you were settling down and was grateful for something wet in your throat. After finishing the cup, you tried to smile at him. “Sorry about that. Didn’t mean to scare you. I’m just a little tired.”

A visible sigh went through his body. You could only imagine the shock you must have given him.

Silence fell over the kitchenette as you put your prize, a snack, on a plate and set that on the table. You needed a drink too so you opted for some milk. Ah, the pitcher was full. Lucky you.

Was he going to stay? Masato looked slightly torn, based on his expression. Like he didn’t know if it was rude to leave you or not. You had no idea what he was doing before you came, though the scent of tea gave you some hints, but you enjoyed his company.

(Perhaps a little too much.)

You ran your hand through your hair and ah, maybe showering before bed would be a good idea. It should offer some relaxation before sleeping and then getting up to a busy day.

You poured the milk into the cup. And you watched it go from empty to half full to—

“It’s overflowing.”

His words were hushed, because after all he was right behind you, and gentle. The close proximity made you gasp more than the realization that you just poured half the bag of milk on the table.

The tablecloth was ruined, a large white puddle was forming on it. The milk ran over the edge, dripping onto the ground. When did that happen? You swear, the cup was just half full so then how did it get to be so much?

Masato truly was right behind you. All it took was a simple reach to take the milk out of your hands and to have you set the cup down. You were sure that if you took a single step back, you would run right into him. 

How could you explain yourself?

“I didn’t mean to,” that was your only explanation, you were mentally kicking yourself for doing something so stupid like this, “I thought it was only half full and then suddenly it just…” You trailed off, not needing to explain what just happened to the man who just watched it happen.

You felt embarrassment. Embarrassment and shame because you were acting like a child.

Thankfully, when you swallowed, you did it without it being eventful. “I’m okay.” It sounded like you were trying to reassure him, reassure yourself. Your shoulders slumped, so much for retaining good posture.

You needed to clean this mess up. The tablecloth had to go and the floor needed to be wiped up. The milk would stink before too long and no one would want to deal with that.

But your body was frozen. Your mind was working itself into overdrive with everything that you needed to do that you froze.

“Let me help.” You felt his body move behind you, finally breaking contact. Before you could stop him, he already pulled a fresh tablecloth out of somewhere.

You could only lean against a corner of a counter and watch as he cleaned the table off. When he moved to the floor, you at least handed him a fresh cloth to wipe it with. So much for taking responsibility. Your eyes threatened to close as you watched him rhythmically wipe up the floor. Back and forth, back and forth, his motion was soothing. 

And then, it was clean.

“Sorry…” You were apologizing to him twice now in the matter of minutes. “I wasn’t really much help.”

“I don’t mind.”

He said it just a little too fast, like he was waiting to say it. It came out a little too breathy, like a sigh. 

Regardless, he kept you company while you ate and then insisted on walking you back. You laughed but you were glad that he did. You tried making yourself stand a little taller on the walk back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Canadian so bagged milk.


End file.
